


Finding You In A Lightning Storm

by DiamondCaviar



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCaviar/pseuds/DiamondCaviar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of his off-time is spent chasing lightning storms. If he's not needed on Oa or anywhere else in space, Hal is flying all over Earth, following the movements of the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You In A Lightning Storm

Most of his off-time is spent chasing lightning storms. If he's not needed on Oa or anywhere else in space, Hal is flying all over Earth, following the movements of the weather.

Sometimes it takes him to Gotham, and while he's cruising over the dark skyline, he sees the bat signal shining brightly against the cloudy night sky. Sometimes, he slows down when he hears the _whir_ of Bruce's grappling hook. He won't stop—Bruce would deny following him around anyway. Regardless, Hal doesn't mind the company.

When the storms take him to Metropolis, Hal sometimes flies alongside Clark. The Kryptonian just casually dips down from the clouds, keeping his distance, but staying just close enough. It's friendly distance. It's quiet, but Clark's presence says more than enough.

He's flown with Diana, and they talk during some of their flights. She tells him old stories from Themyscira, and he sometimes shares a story from his childhood. It's pleasant, it's familiar. She usually insists that they get a bite to eat after, even though they're both soaked from the rain, and that's their routine.

J'onn flies with him often as well, and Hal finds himself being the most talkative around him. He asks all the time how J'onn is doing and what he gets up to, and the Martian is patient with him. He smiles and indulges Hal.

When he's in Seattle—which happens often, seeing as it's almost _never_ dry there—Hal slows down enough to let Oliver follow him at a casual pace. He occasionally walks, especially when Dinah joins the two of them. She insists that they walk under an umbrella, and Hal is now used to constructing one large enough to comfortably cover the three of them.

Every so often, Kyle, Guy, John, Simon, and even Jessica join him on a flight. Missions happen at the drop of a hat, but the ring makes him easy to find. Once, they had all flown together. They had traced the coast of California, going from San Diego to Coast City, following the storm cell. The clouds had faded into early morning, and Guy—of all people—had been the last one to leave. He had briefly touched Hal's shoulder before he left, and Hal ended up standing there until the sun was high in the sky.

Hal never misses a Central City storm. There could be a fantastic lightning storm brewing anywhere else, and he'd still choose a Central City drizzle without thinking twice. Every time he makes his rounds, he feels the static in the air as Wally tails him. The younger speedster always salutes him with a smile, and Hal always returns it. 

They walk together every so often, but there's _something_ about speedsters and Central City lightning, so Hal usually sticks to flying. Wally doesn't question it—he understands.

When a speedster runs in the middle of a storm, the lightning comes alive in a completely different way. It crackles and splits the skies in otherworldly displays—it's usually enough to stop Hal mid-flight to admire the bolts that shatter the sky—but it also does something else.

It _lives_.

It breathes, it sings, it dances, it _lives_.

Maybe Wally's presence influences where the lightning strikes, but Hal swears that it doesn't happen any different in Gotham or Metropolis or wherever else he is in the world.

He just can't help but feel like the lightning is chasing him back.

It feels like maybe—

Just _maybe—_

Barry is looking for him in the lightning storm as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always hesitant to tag other characters since they only have such minor roles, but I think tagging Wally was appropriate for this one.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
